Training
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Chronicling them life of high school students as they train for careers in the arts
1. introducing the students

School – the school of Arts and Creative performance

**Cast **

Rachel Berry – senior – Dance and vocal major

Emily Kmetko – Junior- Dance and vocal major

Finn Hudson- Senior- vocal and Instrumental music major

Damon Young- Junior- vocal major

Quinn Fabray – Junior- Drama major

Puck "Noah" Puckerman – Sophomore- Drama major

Payson Keeler – freshman- Dance major

Sam Evans- Freshman- Instrumental music

Razor- Junior- vocal major


	2. Back to School talent show

(over the load speaker) Welcome students and staff to a new semester at school of Arts and Creative performance don't forget the back to school talent show is next week don't forget to sign up in Ms. Stewart's office in room 214. (In class) first period Hello everyone I'm Mr. Montebello I'm your teacher for songwriting and performing class I have a few rules before I take attendance rule 1 lateness is unacceptable, rule 2 is no talking or passing note is class and the finally rule is no copying song that have already been written alright now that is over attendance time razor (here), Kmetko, Emily (here), Young, Damon (here), Hudson, Finn (here) and Berry, Rachel (here) now everyone is here. Let's get started get out your writing music about your past book and turn to chapter one. Emily and Rachel have a break after first period they rented the dance studio to work on their talent show piece they decide on a edgy dance piece to work on Emily and Rachel have been friends they were three and four years old when they met at phantom studios which was a vocal and dance studio run by a retired Broadway star they quickly became friends and won numerous awards for their lyrical dance duets they did at competition they both loved Broadway as well (back in the hallway at the lockers) Damon, Razor and Finn were by Damon's locker talking about which song they wanted to perform at the talent show after what seemed like a hundred ideas they final picked a song and went to the music studio to practice.

**Talent show **

Welcome to the school of Arts and Creative performance back to school talent show we have amazing performance tonight all competing for first place show enjoy. The first performance of the night is a duet from senior Rachel Berry and junior Emily Kmetko this is a lyrical ballet entitled black swan (I based this dance off dance moms black swan duet between Chloe and Maddie). The second performance of the night is a trio junior Damon young, junior Razor and senior Finn Hudson they are going to be singing Art of War by we the kings

"I was just a kid then skipping stones  
Innocent and so alone  
and I sense we were all alone

you could take my heart and you could take my home  
But you will never ever break my soul  
No you'll never ever break my soul

But you know me  
I wanna go back but I can't back down  
and you know me too well  
Cause

I'm a soldier, till it's over  
you and I fighting for the art of war  
I'm a soldier, up against the war yeah  
I'm a soldier, till it's over  
Live and die fighting for the art of war"

The next act is Sophomore Kaylie Cruz singing over the rainbow from Wizard of Oz. the next act is Junior Quinn Fabray, sophomore Puck "Noah" Puckerman and Freshman Sam Evans they will be doing a scene from the show phantom of the opera. The performer is Freshman Payson Keller she will be doing The Dying Swan solo en Pointe from Swan Lake. Thank you to all the performers tonight you all made a great show in third place is Payson Keller in second place Damon young, Razor and Finn Hudson and in first place black swan Emily Kmetko and Rachel Berry. After the show everyone went out to dinner at Liberty 50's dinner after dinner Damon drove Emily home and asked if she would like to go on a date to the movies and to getting ice cream next week she accepted the offer.


	3. Facebook

**Facebook Conversation **

**Emily Kmetko:** thank you Damon Young had a great time at the movies

_Damon Young, Kaylie Cruz and Rachel Berry_ like this

**Damon Young: **had a great time as well we need to do that again

**Emily Kmetko: **yes I agree

**Damon Young**: Is it too early to change my relationship statues

**Emily Kmetko: **I was about to ask the same question

**Damon Young **is in a relationship with **Emily Kmetko**

**Emily Kmetko **is in a relationship with **Damon Young**

_Kaylie Cruz, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Razor and 5 others _like this

**Rachel Berry: went from single to in a relationship**

**Kaylie Cruz:** who's the mystery man?

**Rachel Berry:** someone from school

**Emily Kmetko:** I know who it is so happy for you and the mystery man

_Rachel Berry_ likes this

**Rachel Berry:** thanks Em seems like you had a great time with Damon.

**School of Arts and Creative performance** created an event singer songwriter comp.

_Damon Young, Rachel Berry, Emily Kmetko, razor, Finn Hudson and 10 others are going _

**Payson Keeler:** I am not going I hate hearing people singing all I want to do is more dance comps.

**Damon Young: Emily Kmetko **I wrote a duet for us will you sing it with me at the comp?

**Emily Kmetko: **yes, come to my house tomorrow after school we will practice

**Damon Young: **sounds like a plan

**Rachel Berry **is in a relationship with **Finn Hudson**

**Finn Hudson **is in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**

**Emily Kmetko: **So happy you guys are together

**Rachel Berry:** sorry friends except Emily and Damon knew we have been secretly dating for six months

**Quinn Fabray created an event back to school sleepover girls only **

**Invited: **Emily Kmetko, Kaylie Cruz,Payson Keeler and Rachel Berry

**Emily Kmetko: **can't wait text me the details

**Kaylie Cruz: **yes, can't wait for girl time and gossip

**Rachel Berry: **need to buy new pajamas for this

**Payson Keeler: **not going I don't have time to make friends

**Emily Kmetko: **truth or dare was interesting but not allowed to say anything about it

**Rachel Berry: **yes it was but we have a pact about not saying anything

**Quinn Fabray: **love all my friend thanks for the great party

_Rachel Berry, Emily Kmetko and Kaylie Cruz _like this

Note; Sorry short chapter and not updating ran out of ideas for this story but finally have some new ideas next up singer songwriter comp.


	4. Singer comp

The singer /songwriter comp.

Welcome ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat for you tonight we have some of our vocal and instrumental students performing songs tonight hope you enjoy. Our first act of the night is a duet Emily Kmetko and Damon Young singing Falling Slowly

"Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now  
Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won  
Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice"

The next act is Rachel Berry singing an original song called get it right

"What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch, tumbles down  
'Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right  
so I throw up my fist  
Throw a punch in the air  
And accept the truth  
that sometimes life isn't fair"

The next act is Finn Hudson singing save the last dance for me

"And don't forget who's takin' you home  
and in whose arms you're gonna be  
so darlin' save the last dance for me Baby, don't you know I love you so?  
Can't you feel it when we touch?  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you, oh, so much You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone and it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home? You must tell him, "No""

The final act of the evening is Razor singing the last summer

"There's sure to be two people more cooler than you or me  
But I'm too inclined to think so  
There comes a time when every man needs to step up and fight  
At least it says that on my tattoo  
It's a last summer so get out while you can piranha  
You're swimming alone  
The air is thicker; let's drink up all our parent's liquor  
You're driving me home"

The results from our judges in third place Finn Hudson in second place Emily and Damon and the winner is Rachel Berry thank you everyone for coming out tonight and our amazing talented students have a safe drive home good night

**The songs**

**Falling Slowly- Glen Hansard (the musical Once) **

**Get it Right- Glee**

**Save the last dance-Michael Buble**

**The last summer- the forward **


	5. dancing comp

Dance competition

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annual school of Arts and Creative performance original dance competition our students have been working hard on these routines they chorography them self. Our first act is a Pointe duet from senior Rachel berry and junior Emily Kmetko entitled Angels and Demons the song they will be used is angels and demons by Melissa Otero. The next act is sophomore Allison dancing tap entitled sailing away the song is Swim: open waters by Cassandra Kubinski. The next act is freshman Payson Keeler doing a Pointe solo entitled breaking the song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. The last act is junior Chelsie dance lyrical entitled ghost on the battlefield the song is Battlefield by Lea Michele. Thank you everyone for being a great audience I think this is one of the best original dance competition we have had in a long time .Please everyone on stage for the placements in third place sailing away by Allison in second place ghost on the battlefield by Chelsie and the first place drum roll please Angels and Demons by Rachel and Emily have a good night everyone and get home safe

Note: sorry short chapter next chapter will be longer I have been busy with school assignments. Check out their costumes on polyvore my username is ae-04 and the collection is called training


End file.
